


Poison

by roseveare



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] Nathan and Jordan through season 3. With added Alice Cooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Music is _Poison_ by Alice Cooper  
>  (because why not do the obvious, if it's also perfect?)
> 
> So I haven't vidded in something like 4 years, but at the end of July I'd taken two weeks off work for a venture I'd never booked, and was scribbling at a post-3.13 Nathan/Jordan fic in between gardening when it occurred to me I did, in fact, have the time to vid and usual objections did not apply. Anyway, in a nutshell - nothing whatsoever to do with Vividcon.

password: touch

The computer I use for internet access seems to have a massive headache showing streaming video at the moment. Consequently, I can't actually see that the Vimeo player is working, although my friend assures me it is. 

Contact me if you want a downloadable AVI or WMV.


End file.
